A little song story
by Flaky2.0
Summary: No it has no lyrics, but it goes along with a song, enjoy, don't not my problem...


**A song story**

**by**

**Flaky2.0**

**A/N Okay I have no idea why, but I just couldn't stop listening to this song, and I just had to write this so here it goes….**

A light blue raccoon gets up off a couch, he stretches a little and makes his way outside to check the mail, he opens the door and walks down the hallway, he slowly had a feeling creep over him that he should just run and hide from any and everyone, but he knew he couldn't do that while he had to take care of his little sister, so he ignored the instinctual feeling and opened the mailbox.

Nothing at all happened, he smiled in relief and grabbed the mail and went back inside, he started to sift through the mail to get rid of the junk, or wrong address mail, since Mole was the one who delivers the mail, and he is blind as a bat, but something was not right, Belize checked everything in his hand, nothing was out of place, it was all addressed correctly.

Belize rechecked everything multiple times and, yep they were all to his address to him and Rose. Belize shrugged wondering who would be sending anything to Rose, or him since Rose became old enough to be on her own, without someone to keep a constant supervision on her. Belize figured it was her mail and to at least give her that privacy.

He saw one particular letter that was addressed to him, he looked at the seal and saw it was from the government; Belize slowly opened it and saw that he has been drafted into the army to go over seas. Belize sighed, "I am shocked they even considered me, but I guess I have no choice." Belize grabbed Rose's mail and went upstairs to her room and saw her lying down in the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Rose your prediction was right, they actually selected me to fight in a war as a soldier." Rose just stared at the ceiling; Belize knew she must be meditating or something so he went inside left the mail on the side of her bed and left the message of his. Belize sighed once he walked out of the room.

"Well I guess I should see if Flippy has a spare uniform for me" As soon as he said that Belize heard a knock at the door, he went and answered the door seeing a box was outside his door, he slowly opened it after checking who it was from and after examining it for explosives.

Inside was a light green military uniform with Belize's name on it and dog tags. Belize looked around trying to make sure no one was spying on him or how the hell they are pulling off such a major trick, until he opened up the little box inside that he knew no one in town knew, so he knew it couldn't be a trick. Belize sighed. "Well I guess its true, well…" He got dressed in the uniform and went to a bus stop in the middle of town, the only one they had.

Belize was sitting there, but figured since he might be waiting a while he wanted to get some coffee to clear his mind, Belize went into the little café and sat down, a female purple squirrel with a light purple belly and a red head band walked up to him, he smiled and asked if she would sit with him, she declined, but said if he would wait, her shift was over in an hour and had a place planned where she could talk to him.

After an hour the Belize followed the squirrel and they were both on a pier, where they started to talk and get to know each other, after a while, Belize realizing how late it was getting knowing Rose would ignore his letters, he figured asking the squirrel if she would take them on his behalf.

After a week Belize sent his first message from the base located not too far from town, but a fair distance that they couldn't meet in person, then around another week she started to receive the messages later because they were being shipped from over seas. She read about what was on Belize's mind, what he slightly had doubts about, then another week a letter came to her and it was from Belize again.

_Dear friend_

_it has come to my mind, you are one of the few that has ever had me think about them over much of anything else, but the sad part of this letter is that we are preparing to make an attempt to help the separatists take control of the area, so it will be a while until I send another message. Please do not worry._

The squirrel smiled and held the note close to her heart, she then went about her business working at the café, then she remembered Rose had some even going on at the stadium in Happy Tree High so she went and watched the game, then the announcer wanted to spread news and was using the time to announce the results of the offensive maneuver and proceeded to say "Through the events of the the recent events overseas, we would like for you to bow your heads for the fallen" After a moment of silence he read the names.

The squirrel was under the bleachers then she heard his name, much of the town didn't care too much. The squirrel broke down inn tears under the bleachers praying this was a nightmare and did not happen.

Later in a room she pulled up a box from a drawer, and stared at it for a few minutes, before finally gathering enough courage to open it, show it contained a ruby ring she was going to propose with, she knew ruby was Belize's birth stone, and figured why not propose with one to him. She then started to smile and say over loudly "This is a dream, Belize will be coming back to me…" There were a couple hits against the door.

"Patient 7465 be quiet, it's in the middle of the night and the others are trying to sleep."

**A/N Okay so it wasn't exactly like the song, but whatever, it played well to it, but I couldn't help but change things to give twist effect… Any way yeah if you don't know this song is by the Dixie Chicks - Travelin' Soldier… Now that it is out of my head I can sleep.**


End file.
